


Unknown Flower

by justpassingbi



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: But whatever, College AU, Hanahaki AU, M/M, Modern AU, because what's a klance fic without broganes, but y'know what else is new, can you tell how great i am at tags, i wrote this all in like, it's basically just keith being emo, it's kinda shitty, kind of angst?????, there's also a brief mention of Broganes, there's some version of fluff i guess, three hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpassingbi/pseuds/justpassingbi
Summary: Lance has just found out he has the hanahaki disease. Which - as everyone should know - is when you start coughing up flowers because you feel unrequited love for someone else who doesn't feel the same. It would've been easy for Lance to deal with so he could just flirt with the person to make them love him but it's a little harder since he has NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE.





	Unknown Flower

"Lance! We're gonna be late for class! Are you ready yet!?" Hunk yelled from the door. Lance was currently standing in the bathroom, looking at the mirror and in the middle of giving himself self-appreciative quotes to help him through the day before it started. 

"Almost done!" Lance yelled back. He looked back at himself in the mirror, grinning at himself. "You are amazing. You are awesome. All the girls - and guys - want you. You're amazingly good looking. And better than Keith. So what if Allura doesn't like you? There's still other people." He told himself. Then suddenly, his grin faltered. He could feel something creep up in his throat, like he was about to throw up. 

Which he was. 

Lance hunched over the sink, coughing as he suddenly threw up. 

"What the hell- did I eat someth-" Lance suddenly stopped when he saw what he had thrown up. 

Flower petals. 

He stayed frozen, staring down at the flower petals. It felt like they were staring back at him too. He heard footsteps and suddenly Hunk walked into the bathroom. 

"Lance, we seriously need to g- Lance?" Hunk paused when he saw Lance standing completely frozen. Lance slowly stood up straight and looked at Hunk. 

"Dude," he breathed, pointing at the flower petals. Hunk gave him a confused look, then saw the flower petals, his face instantly flooding with realization. He looked back at Lance. 

"Who is it?" Hunk asked. Lance paused for a moment to think it over. He finally replied after a long pause. 

"I... I have no idea," 

 

"You seriously don't have any idea on who it is!?" Hunk asked as they walked across the campus. 

"No??? I was just- talking and then I suddenly threw up flower petals???" Lance said. 

"This is- really bad. You could actually die because of this," Hunk said. 

"What's Lance dying of?" A voice suddenly said. The two boys jumped and turned to glare at who spoke. The one responsible being Pidge. As always. 

"Can you stop sneaking up on us!?" Hunk asked. 

"I don't sneak up on you. I'm just too small for you two to see me," Pidge deadpanned. "But seriously, what's Lance dying of?" Hunk looked over at Lance with an unsure look before looking back at Pidge. ™

"Uh... Ever heard of the hanahaki disease?" Hunk asked with a half-joking smile. Pidge's face went pale. 

"Who is it?" She asked. 

"That's the problem. I don't know," Lance said, 

"How could you not know!? You could be DYING and you don't know who's causing it!?" Pidge asked. 

"Obviously not or I would've sorted with it by now!" Lance exclaimed. Pidge paused then started rubbing her chin because that's a thing people do when they're Deep In Thought™ (for some reason).

"Y'know what this means?" Pidge said. 

"That we should start funding for Lance's funeral? I already have a GoFundMe," Hunk said. 

"Hey!" Lance yelled. 

"No," Pidge said, her expression dark. "We need to go see The Parents™." 

"...Did you just say tm out loud-" 

"Do not question my english, Hunk," Pidge said, cutting off Hunk. Lance paused. 

"How are they gonna help?" He asked. Pidge asked. 

"I dunno. They'll help in someway," 

 

After their classes, Lance, Hunk and Pidge made their way to The Parents'™ apartment. The parents being Shiro and Allura. They had already graduated and were living together and even though it totally wasn't true, they said there was nothing going on between them. They stood outside their door and Pidge was the first to knock. The door opened after a few minutes, revealing the one and only, Shiro.

"...Oh. Hey guys," Shiro said after an awkward pose. 

"'Oh'? What's with the 'oh'?" Lance asked. 

"I didn't- really expect to see you guys today," Shiro said, then stood to the side so everyone could walk in. "Uh- come in. You guys want anything?" He asked. 

"We only wish to hear your wisdom," Pidge said with a monotone expression. 

"What for?" Shiro asked. 

"Our buddy Lance here has the hanahaki disease," Hunk said. 

"HE WHAT!?" Someone shrieked. Lance almost fell over when someone ran in front of him, shaking him by his shoulders. "You have the hanahaki disease!? Who is it!? Do they know!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" They asked. Of course, this was Allura. 

"Allura, stop-" Lance said and Allura stopped shaking him. She still refused to let go of his shoulders and stared at him with a bewildered expression. Lance cleared his throat. "Yes. No idea. Definitely not. I have no idea." Allura paused before letting go of Lance. 

"...You have... No idea who it is?" She asked. 

"Absolutely no clue," Lance said. Allura turned to Hunk.

"He's hopeless," she said. 

"He's my roommate," Hunk replied. 

"Okay, let's all calm down and sit. We'll try and sort this out," Shiro said. He lead everyone to a separate room. Also known as their living room, where someone was already sitting and watching TV. Lance groaned. 

"Why is he here!?" He asked, pointing at the person sitting, who glared back at him. That person being the one and only walking Hot Topic store known as Keith. 

"I came to visit my brother believe it or not," Keith said, looking back at the TV. "And you being here explains why Allura started screaming. Did you break something?" 

"No! I didn't- break anything," Lance muttered. 

"What did you do then?" Keith asked. 

"He has the hanahaki disease," Shiro said. Keith flinched. "He doesn't know who he's in love with." Shiro continued. There was another pause before Keith muted the TV and turned to everyone. 

"How do you not know who you're in love with?" Keith asked. 

"I don't know!" Lance yelled. Everyone sat down somewhere in the living room, Pidge being the weird one and sitting on the floor. 

"First of all, when did it start happening?" Shiro asked. 

"Uh... This morning," Lance said. 

"Do you know if you said anything that might've caused it?" Shiro asked. Lance paused, thinking back to what he did earlier. 

"...I said Allura's name. Maybe it's her?" Lance asked. 

"...Why did you say my name?" Allura asked. 

"He still isn't over you," Hunk whispered to her, but it wasn't really whispering since he said out out loud with a loud voice. Allura looked over at Lance with a look of displeasure. 

"Seriously?" She asked. 

"What? It's not like you're dating anyone!" Lance said, then grinned. "Unless you arrrrre~" He teased. He swore he saw Allura blush for a moment before she looked away. 

"I'm not! And don't change the subject," she said. "Do you really think you have the hanahaki disease because of me?" Lance paused before slowly shaking his head. 

"I don't... Really think so... Like, I like you, but not that much. Sorry," Lance said. 

"Oh no. I was so worried about you not liking me. This is a disaster. How could you," Allura said with a deadpan. Everyone snickered. Lance did not. 

"Okay so... Who else could it be?" Shiro asked. Lance looked over at Hunk. Hunk looked back at him. They stared at each other. Then Hunk made the connection. 

"Oh. Oh. What? Wait. Hang on- are you serious?" Hunk asked, a little flustered. Lance squinted at him. 

"Maybe?" He asked. 

"Maybe? I'm only a maybe?" Hunk asked. 

"Why are you suddenly worked up about this?" Lance asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"We've been friends since we're five and all you say is 'maybe'? Harsh, buddy," Lance snickered. 

"C'mon, buddy. I love you, just- maybe not that way?" He said. Hunk crossed his arms with a pout then smiled. 

"Fine. Apology accepted. But you owe me a soda," he said. 

"Deal," Lance said back with a smile. Everyone else stayed silent. 

"What. The hell," Keith said. 

"It's called being best friends. I know you've never experienced it, but it's pretty cool," Lance said, smirking at Keith. Keith only glared back. Suddenly, Lance started coughing again. He covered his mouth and looked at his hand once he was done, showing a pile of petals stuck to his hand. 

"Oh. Great," he deadpanned. Allura shuffled over to Lance and looked at his hand. 

"...That's a lot of them. You sure you don't know who it is?" She asked, a little worried. 

"Positive," Lance said, frowning at the petals. 

"Okay... What if it's Pidge?" Allura asked. 

"Sorry, but I don't have a thing for gremlins," Lance said. Pidge only replied by flipping him off. 

"What about Shiro?" Hunk asked. 

"What? Ew, no, he's basically an old man. That's gross," Lance said. Shiro paused. 

"...Did you just call me old?" He asked. There was another pause between everyone. 

"What if it's Keith?" Pidge asked. Everyone went silent and turned to look at Keith, who looked just as confused as them. 

Everyone laughed. Keith did not. 

"Definitely not!" Lance laughed, wiping away a tear. Keith glared at him, his face going red. 

"What about that Nyma chick you went out with last month?" He suggested. 

"Oh god no. I hate her," Lance said with a sour expression. 

"She was really mean," Hunk agreed. 

"Mean doesn't explain half of it. She was an ultra-mega bitch," Pidge said. 

"So... In other words... We still have no idea who it is," Shiro said. Everyone paused then sighed in disappointment. 

"Back to square one," Lance groaned. 

"I'm sure you'll find whoever the loser is soon," Keith said. Lance coughed up another petal. 

 

A week had passed since the revelation of Lance's unfortunate disease, and he was still not any closer to finding out who he was in love with. He didn't understand why it was so hard to find out who it was, since he may or may not die for this person. Lance groaned. He was now dramatically lying on the couch he and Hunk shared in their dorm room. 

"Why is this so harrrrrrrrrrrd," Lance whined. Hunk made a loud 'I don't know' sound. 

"Probably because you're not really used to being in love? Or something like that," Hunk suggested. Lance hummed then rolled onto his belly so he could look at Hunk. 

"You're in love with Shay, right? What's that like?" Lance asked. Hunk blushed. 

"Uhm- w-well... This is... Gonna sound really cheesy but... I think about her a lot, y'know? Whether it's just something we've done together or just a little quirk she has," he smiled. "Like the way she smiles. Or the way she laughs. Stuff like that." Lance frowned then rolled back onto his back. 

"I don't have those thoughts with anyone!" He whined. "I haven't been constantly thinking about anyone, or thinking about their little 'quirks'. There's been nothing!" 

"Then I dunno how to help you, buddy," Hunk admitted. Silence entered the room. Lance paused. Was there someone he constantly thought about? Maybe it was just someone he was used to thinking about? But- who would that be? 

Is it Hunk? He thought, then shook his head. Nah, I don't think so. Maybe... Allura? He paused, waiting for a flower petal to come crawling up his throat. Nothing did. Lance sighed to himself. Who did he think about the most? ...Maybe it's Keith? He almost laughed at himself. Yea, no, it's not him. I think about him cause I hate him. Not because I stare at him if he falls asleep in class or notice when one of his bangs falls in front of his face or when he bites on his pen- 

Lance sat up, covering his mouth as he coughed again. 

Another pile of flower petals. 

Lance froze. 

"...Lance? Buddy? You alright?" Hunk asked. Lance looked at him, his eyes wide. 

"I think I know who I'm in love with," he breathed. Hunk's eyes went wide. 

"Really? Who!?" He asked. Lance looked at the flower petals then stood up and left the dorm without saying who it was. 

"Wh- hey! Where are you going!?" Hunk yelled. 

"I need to go tell him!" Lance yelled back. 

 

Lance hurriedly knocked on the dorm room door. The door barely opened. 

"If you're here to give me another shirt from Hot Topic, I will cut your dick off," a sharp voice said. Lance froze. Definitely Keith. 

"Uh... Hey," Lance said quietly. There was a pause then the door opened and Lance swore his heart stopped. Keith was standing there, with seriously messy hair and some almost over-sized and worn clothes. He looks... Kinda cute? Lance thought. He swallowed down the urge to cough up a petal, which was not easy. 

"Lance? What are you doing here?" Keith asked. 

"I, uh- can I come in? I need to talk to you," Lance said. Keith arched an eyebrow before hesitantly standing to the side. Lance rushed in and waited for Keith to close the door. 

"What is it?" Keith asked. Lance took in a deep breath before he started explaining. 

"Okay so you know how I have that whole hanahaki thing?" Lance asked. 

"You mean the thing that could potentially kill you because you love someone who doesn't love you back? Never heard of it," Keith deadpanned. 

"Come oooon, be serious with me, man," Lance whined. Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, I'm aware," he said. 

"Well... I think I know who it's for," Lance said. Keith flinched. 

"...And... You're telling me because...?" He asked. 

"Because... Ithinkit'syou," Lance muttered. 

"...What?" Keith asked. 

"I said... I. Think. It's. You," Lance said slowly. There was silence between them. Then Keith's expression went dark. 

"Get out," he growled. 

"What?" Lance said, a little stunned. 

"Get the fuck out of my room," Keith growled again. 

"Wh- where's this coming from?" Lance asked. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Keith yelled, glaring at Lance. They both paused before Lance exhaled. 

"...Fine," he said, and quickly left Keith's dorm room. Once the door was closed behind him and he was far away from the room, Lance finally coughed out the flowers that he had stuck in his throat during the conversation. 

He felt like he was going to cry when he saw the blood.

 

"He- what?" Hunk breathed out. Lance was now sitting back in their shared dorm room, where he had just explained everything that happened between him and Keith. 

"He told me to get out. Which I understand. I mean- I've been saying I hate him ever since we met. I don't blame him for being mad after telling him I..." Lance's voice trailed off. He was afraid to say it now, in case he coughed up more bloody petals. Hunk leaned up to Lance and hugged him. 

"It'll be fine. We can sort this out," Hunk said. Lance hesitated before hugging him back. But what if we don't. There was a knock at their door, which quickly ended the hug. Hunk stood up and went to open it. 

"Oh! Hey Shiro and-" Hunk froze before saying whoever was with Shiro. Lance looked up to see Shiro and... Keith. Standing next to him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Lance turned his head to look at the wall. He didn't want to see Keith right now. 

"He told me about what happened," Shiro said. "I think you're going to want to hear his apology." Lance quickly turned back to Keith and Shiro. Shiro was looking at him while Keith was staring awkwardly at the floor. Hunk looked between them before turning to Shiro. 

"We should probably leave them alone," he suggested. Shiro nodded and exited the dorm room with Hunk, closing the door behind him, which started the extremely awkward silence between Lance and Keith. Lance looked back at the floor. 

"...I'm sorry for yelling at you," Keith muttered. Lance looked back up at him. 

"What?" He asked. Keith looked up at him too. 

"I'm... Sorry. For yelling at you. It was just-" Keith sighed. "Not- really what I expected to hear today." He said. Lance paused then sighed too. 

"You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have just dropped it on you like that. Since- I've supposedly hated you for- how many years now?" Lance asked, trying to joke about it. Keith didn't laugh. 

"But- I feel like I really do need to apologize. You find out you love someone who could potentially save you from death and they just- yell at you," Keith said. He started rubbing at his arm. "I know I wouldn't be okay with it." He muttered. Another pause between them. 

"...So what do you think about this... Situation?" Lance asked. Keith paused before snickering. 

"Ironic," he said. Lance arched an eyebrow. 

"How so?" He asked. Keith paused, biting his lip. Lance coughed up another petal. 

"...I might as well tell you since you're actually in love with me now... For some reason..." Keith muttered. He took a deep breath. "I... I've had a crush on you since high school." Lance froze. 

"What," he breathed. 

"And I have no idea how you didn't notice it because I was not being subtle with it. At all," Keith bumbled out. 

"Wait, hang on-" Lance said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've had a crush on me. Since high school. And you still have a crush on me?" He asked. Keith nodded. "And since- I told you that- oh god- Keith I am so sorry-" 

"It's fine! Really!" Keith said, then he paused. "Actually, not really, kinda sucked." 

"...So... What now?" Lance asked. Keith paused before walking over to him and sitting next to him. 

"I would prefer you not to die," he said. Lance snickered. 

"Yea, but you kinda need to be in love with me for that to happen," he said. 

"...Will this help?" Keith asked. 

"Will wh-" Lance was cut off by Keith's lips suddenly clashing onto his. Lance stared at Keith as he continued to kiss him. It was a little awkward but... Lance thought it felt nice. Lance finally closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. Lance cupped Keith's face in his hands, Keith replying by wrapping his hands around Lance's waist. It would've gone on for longer if Lance didn't suddenly feel a shortness of breath. He quickly shoved Keith away, hunching over and coughing. 

"Lance!?" Keith said, obviously freaking out. Lance couldn't reply because he felt like he was suffocating. His eyes were starting to water when Hunk and Shiro ran back into the room. 

"What happened!?" Hunk yelled. 

"I don't know! I kissed him and then- this happened!" Keith yelled back. Lance felt something was caught in the back of his throat. He reached back and pulled it out, dropping it onto the floor and heaving for breath. 

"Lance!? Are you alright!?" Hunk yelled, helping Lance sit up. Lance nodded back in reply, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Shit- shit- dammit- I'm so sorry, I didn't think this would happen-" Keith mumbled, pulling at his hair. Shiro knelt down to the pile of petals with a smile. 

"Keith. It's fine," he said. 

"How is it fine!? I almost killed him!" Keith yelled. Shiro held up something. 

"No. You actually cured him," he said. Everyone stared at what Shiro was holding up. 

They were flower roots. And at the very end was a blue hibiscus flower. Lance stared at Keith and Keith stared back. Lance leaned up and suddenly kissed Keith again, this time being a little less awkward. Keith was the one to push him away. 

"What's this for?" He asked. 

"For saving my life??? Why else would I be kissing you!?" Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Keith snickered. 

"Good point," he paused again. "...Could you... Possibly thank me again for saving your life?" 

Lance smiled, relieved that he didn't cough up a flower petal. 

"Of course," 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed my first Klance fic on this website! It's kinda shitty since I'm not used to writing ALL of the paladins, but hopefully I'll get better! Please leave comments on how I can improve!


End file.
